transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Prime Behind
Steelhaven - Command Deck The command deck is sterile and businesslike. Monitors are dotted around showing various vistas, and the room is divided into various command pods, each semicircular and covered in controls. The ceiling is lined with strip-lighting to give the room a very bright, white look. Uh-oh! Someone let Rodimus pilot! Well, considering Ultra Magnus crashed the last shuttle the two of them were in, it's probably Rodimus's turn, anyway. "We probably shouldn't move too close," he notes, showing that he actually has come rather far from his turbo-revvin' punk days. Hot Rod would just dive right in, caution be damned. "Mostly, I just wanted to get an idea how far out their sensor net goes." Then he absently shrugs one shoulder, lifting his right hand to exaggerate the shrug. "Well, *actually*, we just needed a break and figured we'd do it under the pretext of work. Besides, you had something you wanted to talk about?" Fate be damned, Magnus will have no part in wrecking this shuttle! The City Commander is relaxed back at the navigation console, much more laid back when it's only Prime and him in the room. People might think him a stick in the mud, but that's only for public appearances mostly. In reality, this dudicus can hang with the best of them ... well except for Jazz and Powerglide. Those two know how to party hard! "Yes Rodimus, a nominal distance would be preferred." Peering over his shoulder, Ultra Magnus makes sure no other minibots are about listening to their discussion. "Yes, well. About that. Are you aware of the strikes some of our top ranking members have recieved in the last five cycles?" Rodimus Prime gives a quick nod. "I am. Most of them pretty clumsy, although whoever tricked Sky Lynx managed pretty well." He glances up at Magnus - this is pretty standard piloting, and the Steelhaven has a lot of computer-run navigation, so under normal circumstances his full attention isn't needed. "I didn't think much when it was just me. I mean, I'm a pretty popular target, anyway. But now it's turning into a pattern." "First you, then Sky Lynx followed by myself ... all high priority targets. Do you think any of this is possibly connected?" Ultra Magnus poses the question, leaning forward in his seat to grab the data-pad off the console. It's almost done downloading the requested files, the City Commander sets it back down. "And if so, just what are the Decepticons getting at? These strikes seem like suicide runs if you ask me." "Except that we don't have any confirmed deaths yet," Rodimus answers, leaning back and shaking his head. He looks out the forward windows, absently studying the ruined planet the Decepticons called home for the glorious, all-too-short a time right after Rodimus became Prime. "Some that might be, though." He frowns and looks up at Ultra Magnus. "Is it just me, or do all of these things involve at least one face who only recently popped up on our radars? Someone just recently reactivated, returned from deep space duty, WHEREVER." Ultra Magnus thinks for a moment before responding, glancing uneasily at the view. His thoughts go to easier times, simplier times. The battle was won, or so they thought. The Decepticons were repelled and the fairy tale ending was written into the history books, but they should have never been foolish enough to think the war over. "Hrm, who was it that attacked you Rodimus? Myself and Sky Lynx engaged pairs of two Seekers, one of the pair a familiar face ... the other less so." Rodimus Prime rubs his chin, then glances up at Ultra Magnus. "One was a Seeker. Unfamiliar, too. The other was Redshift." The snorts, then removes a small tube from a compartment in his forearm. "Although the 'Shifts are about as annoying as Seekers, at least." He taps the tube on his hand, ejecting an energon goodie, then holds it up towards Magnus. "Energon goodie?" Ultra Magnus waves a hand in front of the offered treat, "No thank you Prime." The City Commander's penchant for goodies is always lost when something is bothering him, especially the case load in front of them now ... and the impending paperwork. It's enough to give Magnus a headache, but somehow he keeps it all in check. That's what the power armor is for! "Redshift and another new Seeker. Hrm." Leaning back in the chair again, Ultra Magnus crosses his arms in front of his chest and ponders for a moment. "Do you suggest we put the rest of the high ranking officers on warning?" Red Alert has encrypted this channel. Sunstreaker says, "I'm guessing something is about to go down, Red?" Red Alert says, "Onslaught's pulling something at the south pole, Nightbeat and I are dealing with Astrotrain and Cyclonus elsewhere. So... yes." Nightbeat says, "Could Cyclonus and Astrotrain be a diversion? Or maybe Onslaught's the diversion, or maybe..." Red Alert says, "I don't know. Expect a trap. Onslaught is smart enough to know I might be listening." Sunstreaker says, "I think you over-estimate these chumps, Red." Red Alert says, "Hmph. If *that's* the case, why haven't we beaten them yet?" Military XO Impactor says, "Cause Nightbeat and I have only been back fer a bit, give us time Red. We'll whip 'em yet!" Nightbeat says, "...speak for yourself, Impactor." Military XO Impactor says, "What, you ain't gonna take part in tha beatdown? Geez, I knew ya a thinkytype Beat ... but I thought you had some mettle to ya!" Red Alert sighs. "Impactor, he's currently engaged in one-on-one combat with Cyclonus, and you wish to criticize him? Anyway, trap or no, *someone* should probably look into the south pole, and I'm a bit occupied." Nightbeat says, "I'm just saying, claims that you'n'me'll win the war are a heavy thing to make. I'd rather not have that riding on me." Jetfire says, "Grimlock and I are in the area." Red Alert says, "Ah, good, thank you. And now, going silent. There's no telling how soon Soundwave will have broken through my codes." Military XO Impactor says, "One on one? Heck, back in mah day the odds were three to one ... and we still jested over open frequencies." Rodimus Prime covers his face with his right hand at the chattering over the radio, and sighs, muttering, "Sometimes I wonder just how many are even *worth* a warning." He shakes the moment of gloom off, however, and leans back, glancing up. "Yeah, put the alert out. But over the messaging system, not the channels." Ultra Magnus nods, "Understood. Now, what do we have next ... ah yes, Senegal." Grabbing back for the data-pad, he taps the keys a couple of times to pull up some relevant information. "The area has seen an increased activity, specifically terran on terran hostilities. I'm afraid the time for subtlety has come and passed old friend, we must make a showing there ... or risk losing the human's faith in our guardianship." Nightbeat cries out, "MOTHERBOARD FRAGGER!" "And what are we going to do with that faith if we just march into the middle of what's basically a *human* conflict and declare who *we* think should be in charge?" He turns his seat towards Ultra Magnus and pops his energon goodie into his mouth, then says, mouth still full, "If the EDC are willing to go in, that's their business, but unless, say, the *UN* asks us to interfere, our job is keeping the Decepticons out. And with Nightbeat's report... well, we may have the key to do just that." Red Alert's own voice sounds weak. "Nightbeat? How you... how you doing?" Ultra Magnus sighs, it seems Rodimus is just as reluctant to handle the task as Optimus would be ... perhaps the old veteran should appreciate this aspect? Then again, the City Commander and the former Prime had these same back and forths ... until a proper plan of action was commited to. "Rodimus, while we sit idly by ... innocent civilians are being slaughtered. That does not sit well with me, not one bit." Relaxing back, Ultra Magnus goes back to fiddling with his data-pad. "Prime, I'm just a soldier ... yet the course of action seems fairly evident." Nightbeat says, "Stupid Unicron-spawn BLINDED me! Do you have any idea how long it'll take to get another pair of optics in? Do you? Uh... you probably do. But still! Of all the gear-grinding glitched things..." Jetfire says, "It depends on the size of the Transformer. In your case, the time increases due to the fact you are binded to an organic creature which makes repairs more delicate." Red Alert says, "Actually, uhm... Nightbeat and I both have highly specialized and powerful optics. Much more sensitive than normal, and we don't tend to keep too many spares on hand due to the sensitivity of the technology involved. Off the shelf technology doesn't work for us, anyway." Red Alert says, "What happened? Who's hurt!?" Nightbeat grits out, Nightbeat grits out, "What Red said." Eject says, "Hey, is this channel secure?" Eject has encrypted this channel. Eject says, "Now it is anyway. I'm pickin' up some chatter from the purple team! They're talkin' about collecting the remains of 'this' Autobot? Something definitely is going on in that squared circle!" Jetfire says, "This is true, Red Al..." The sound of missiles exploding can be heard. "Red Alert. However, the *master technology just makes the parts that much more diffucult to produce and install." Rodimus Prime slams his fist down on the panel in front him. It's only luck that he manages to avoid any actual controls. "Damn it, Magnus, it doesn't sit well with me, either!" he exclaims, then spins his chair around and pushes himself up. "But what do we do? Just... just... arbitrarily declare one side right and one side wrong, because the side in power happens to be friendly to the UN and the side without happens to be desperate enough to work with the 'Cons? Have you looked up the history of this region?! BOTH sides have been doing horrible things to each others for decades! Human lifetimes!" He sighs and sits back down, slumping into his seat. "The only way to make sure no civilians die is to keep BOTH sides from harming the other, and to do that... Magnus, you *said* you didn't want another occupation, but we can only make them behave by staying in. And then... what does that make us?" Softly, Rodimus whispers, "Conquerors. That's what it makes us." Red Alert says, "That's what I was asking about, Eject!" Eject says, "And what did ya find out Red Alert? Foxy and I can head out there. Didn't you hear? We got the Tag Team belts!! He's Macho Man and I'm the Hulkster! Oooooh Yeeeeea!!" Red Alert says, "South pole or O'hare spaceport, Eject, but I... suspect we'll be withdrawing soon." Red Alert says, "Here in the spaceport, anyway." Saboteur Foxfire makes a quiet huffing sound, but says nothing. Eject says, "So where should we head coach?" Red Alert says, "I'd say the south pole." Ultra Magnus frowns at the unusual outburst from Rodimus, he's usually much much more reserved and detached than this. Then again, as much as Ultra Magnus is relaxed and laid back without an audience, it appears that Prime is much more at ease to show the full capacity of his concern and anger for the situation. "It's not easy Prime, it never is. But what do you suggest we do? Sit back and wait for Intel to deliver a miracle? Can you honestly look me in the optics and say that is the best way to handle this situation!" Rodimus Prime shakes his head, now deflated, but most notably *not* looking Ultra Magnus in the optics. "No, no, I can't." Then he looks up. "But I can honestly say that barging in and taking over *is* wrong. Besides, Magnus, why should we put more faith in our military than our Intelligence? In guns over knowledge? We've already *got* a lead to the Decepticon connection. It's just a matter of finding it and shutting it down. Then..." He slumps and once more looks down, voice sorrowful, "... then the humans can go back... go back to killing each other without our interference. It doesn't make me happy, Magnus, it really doesn't. But if we... if we suddenly decide we're so much wiser, so much more fit to rule everyone else than they are to rule themselves... I just can't." "I'm not proposing a hostile take over Prime, or going in guns ablazing. Calculated strikes and guerillia tactics ... but, perhaps you are right in this matter." Ultra Magnus mutters, unable to face Prime in the optics himself. Decision making is never as glamorous or heroic as it's made to look in fiction, because in imaginary fairy tales ... the good guys always win, the bad guys always get shot, and the civilians have made themselves new friends. They don't illustrate how casulaties in any war are impossible to avoid, and the good guys don't always get shot. "What, is ... the plan then?" Ultra Magnus asks, stuttering only slighty after his lengthy pause and introspection. Rodimus Prime heaves a heavy sigh, showing, for once, how heavily command weighs on him. Behaving, perhaps, even more morose than normal. "From what Nightbeat said, the messages between the rebels and the Decepticons seem to be going through a central point. An organizer... a relay. The problem was locating it. Decibel's traced it to Amsterdam... even to the apartment." He looks up at Magnus at last. "We move on it fast, get someone there... if the human has moved on, Nightbeat, Foxfire, Steeljaw, and the rest should be able to sniff him out easily enough." Then he looks up and smiles faintly. "We bring one of the EDC with us. They can arrest whoever it is and make it legal." Ultra Magnus nods, growing bored with the subject suddenly ... his mind wandering to The Sage and the Matrix of leadership. Prime never did make a final decision in the matter, and the prisoner is still held at the Ark. "And you are under the impression that they can not only locate the source, but apprehend without causing any collateral damage?" Rodimus Prime snorts in amusement. "It depends on which one of the EDC we manage to bring with us!" he exclaims, than shrugs. "I think they can get him with a minimum of bystander injuries, but I never make any guarantees about collateral damage!" He ejects another energon goodie and absently pops it in his mouth. Then he glances up at Ultra Magnus for a moment, expression thoughtful and somewhat introspective, as though he's trying to figure out how to say something. "Well, it sounds like a decent game plan then. Do we have enough time to sneak in a EDC espionage expert, or are we going to be moving too fast for that?" Ultra Magnus pipes up, furiously rubbing his brow. Something is bothering him, other than the current matters ... and he's not sure if now is the time to speak of such things. But then again, when is the right time? "Sir, excuse me if this sounds blunt ... but have you seriously considered merging The Sage with the Matrix of leadership?" Rodimus Prime looks a bit startled by the subject shift, but only a bit. It's almost as if part of him seemed to expect it. He looks up at Magnus, and he smiles weakly, a bit sheepishly, though the humor covers a deeper seriousness. "Actually, yes, Magnus, I did. For... five minutes? Ten?" He looks down and shrugs, trying to make light of a deadly serious matter. "However long it took me to figure out just how... how willing Sage was to risk the whole universe for his own ambitions." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Hey, Grimlock, Jetfire! How ya guys doin'?" Jetfire says, "Temporary repairs have restored me to near optimum levels." Scattershot says, "what's going on?" Jetfire says, "Weapon misfire." Scattershot says, "Need my help?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "I think we got it covered." Jetfire says, "Affirmative, we have the situation controlled." Grimlock makes Decepticon-biting noises. Scattershot says, "Well if the situation gets hot.....I am not far away" Ultra Magnus's unease grows, perhaps he foolishly thought Rodimus considered joining The Sage with the Autobot leader's most sacred of relics. Perhaps he should have put forth more faith in his friend, perhaps he shouldn't have judged him so harshly. "That is ... reassuring Prime. I can only speak for myself, but I am worried that the loss of the Matrix has affected ... you." Rodimus Prime looks up at Ultra Magnus, head still tilted down, so that he's looking just past the ledge of his helm. "It... it has, Ultra Magnus." He shakes his head, and drops his gaze. "I mean, I'm... I'm still me. I'm still Rodimus Prime, and... even without the Matrix, this is who I am now, but I can't help but wonder... who is that? Thirty years ago, I didn't exist, really, except as the raw material named Hot Rod and... whatever the Matrix did to me. It's easy to assume that the Matrix just pushed Hot Rod further to what he would eventually become, but..." he shrugs his right shoulder and looks up, smirking. "Magnus, with the way our species ages, some of us *never* grow up. We can spend millions of years at the same maturity level. And on top of that, before now... even in my worst times, our worst times, I knew that it was there to give... guidance, not all of it even conscious. And now, this thing that's been a part of me for as long as I've existed, this thing that *made* me, it's... gone, and that unnerves me." Jetfire says, "Serious damaged sustained. I'm going to have to return to base." Ultra Magnus fixes his gaze to meet Prime's, optic on optic as they get down to the real matter at hand. Once or twice, the City Commander glances over his shoulder to make sure the Command Deck is left empty ... there was a very to the point note left on the otherside of the blast doors. "And you'll always be Rodimus Prime. I'm just concerned, that with the power of the Matrix gone ... you've begun to second guess yourself. Mind you, this is my analysis ... I feel safe to say we know eachother very well, save perhaps for Kup." Magnus replies, lowering his optics to stare at his own feet for a moment. "What bothers me most Rodimus? Before this, losing the Matrix reverted you to your smaller stature ... Hot Rod. This time though, you've remained in form ... the Prime, but has everything been kept that way?" Rodimus Prime smiles faintly. "No, I'm still Rodimus Prime inside, too. Whatever that means." The smile pulls back into a self-depreciating smirk. "Hot Rod wouldn't be second guessing himself. He *would* have charged right into Senegal, though." Ultra Magnus may decide for himself how he wants to take the idea that the City Commander's plan of action is in-line with a Hot Rod plot! Then Rodimus pushes himself up and begins pacing. Hey, they've got autopilot, right? "It's... you're right, but it's not so much the loss of the Matrix. It's more recent than that. Sage. When Sage was here, I remembered what we learned about those false Matrices last year - that the mindset of the first person to occupy it, to power it, sets the tone of the artifact." Ultra Magnus, no doubt, remembers all this, but Rodimus Prime provides an expositional reminder for the kiddies at home! Also, returning players. Ultra Magnus returns the nice gesture, grinning even though he still feels uneasy inside. It seems he's not entirely convinced that Prime is as unaffected by the circumstances he's letting on, at least not the mental changes. "Yes, and you're no doubt torturing yourself when it comes time for you to merge with the Matrix ... setting the tone and fate of the Prime after you, and the Prime after him." Ultra Magnus adds, "And so on and so forth..." Rodimus Prime stops suddenly and turns towards Ultra Magnus, mouth faintly open in shock. He closes his mouth and looks towards the deck, smiling sheepishly. "Am I that transparent?" Then the smile flees before the onslaught of a sigh, and he shakes his head. "I... I have to be a better Prime, Magnus. I've spent too much of my life barging recklessly in, not thinking things through properly. That's got to stop. *I'm* setting the tone for our greatest artifact, and I've... I've got to be wiser." Eject says, "Tag Team Champs Baby!! Hulkamania Rules!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "That was totally awesome! Did you see how Grimlock KO'ed Rampage, Eject?" Eject says, "Yea, having Yokozuna come into the ring at the end to help our tag team was sweet!!" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock did that! Not Yoko Ono!" "You personally, no. At least not to our troops. But given our ... relationship and the situation, it's pratically see through." Ultra Magnus replies, standing himself and stretching the limbs out. Where's Kup when you need a good pick me up speech? "The responsiblities of leadership aren't easily given, and they aren't easily made either. I cannot imagine the pain you go through Prime, it's not something I care for myself as well." In truth, he can imagine the pains but doesn't want to sound overly condescending to his only commanding officer. That would have been young Magnus' folly folks. Rodimus Prime throws himself back into his seat, almost limply, and he smiles weakly up at Magnus. "But they're here, and I have them, and wishing them away won't make them leave." He shakes his head. "It's not all bad. I'm in a position to make such a huge difference, and when we do manage to come out on top..." the smile becomes less uncertain, proud. "Seeing the Autobots accomplish what they're capable, seeing homes rebuilt and people saved, and knowing that I had a hand in making that happen... in those moments, it's worth it all." A pause. "You're right, though. I've been second guessing myself, terrified I wasn't being the best Prime possible, but... isn't being an indecisive Prime just as bad?" "All that needs to be done for evil to win ... is for good mechs to do nothing." Ultra Magnus responds. Simple and right to the point, he makes a bee line for conveying his thoughts on the occasion. "What we do here, echoes in eternity Prime ... doubly so for you, the Matrix, the Autobot faction overall. Don't worry about being the best Prime possible, just be the Prime you were meant to be." Looking down to his own hands, a sullen expression comes over Magnus' face. "Remember, you were chosen ... not the other way around." Perhaps he's feeling remorse for not being 'The One' or being able to light their darkest hour. Either way, the City Commander doesn't look up during the last statement. Rodimus Prime stands back up and approaches Magnus, placing his right hand on the side of Magnus's left shoulder. "You're right. I did not choose. But I accepted." His left hand comes up and brushes his own chest, indicating, perhaps, the Matrix... but it touches the Autobot symbol itself, the one that sat in the same location on Hot Rod's chest. "The way we all do," he adds, then drops his arm. Rodimus starts to turn away. "Thank you, Magnus. I needed that. You've given me a lot to mull over." And then he smirks. "But don't worry, I won't spend *too* much time mulling." He laughs and looks around. "I suppose it's all right to let the normal bridge crew back in, though."